


Les 10 drabbles de Noël

by DoYouWantSomeFruits9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Genderbend, Genderbending, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Meeting the Parents, Polyamory, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouWantSomeFruits9/pseuds/DoYouWantSomeFruits9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dix drabbles de Noël avec comme sujets différents pairing des Exo (je tag les pairings au fur et à mesure que je poste mes drabbles).</p><p>[Je précise que c'est Noël d'un point de vue occidental, Noël n'étant pas une fête coréenne à la base et comme je manque vraiment de connaissances sur la façon dont on célèbre Noël en Corée, je trouvais ça maladroit d'écrire comme si cela se passait en Corée du Sud.<br/>Néanmoins je pense que la plupart de ces drabbles peuvent être lus comme se passant en Corée du Sud aussi.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Froid

"Pourquoi doit-on sortir maintenant?, geigna Jongin alors que les autres membres du groupe s'enveloppaient dans de gros manteaux. Il fait trop froid...  
\- Qu'importe le froid quand nos fans nous attendent!, s'écria Junmyeon avec un sourire éclatant, quoique un peu fatigué. N'est-ce pas Sehunnie?"

Sehun, à moitié endormi sur l'épaule du leader eut un grognement d'acquiescement peu convaincant. Jongin renifla d'un air dubitatif qui se volatilisa lorsque Kyungsoo enroula une écharpe autour du cou de Jongin en murmurant :

"Comme ça tu n'auras pas froid. Maintenant, allons-y."

Jongin cacha ses joues rouges dans l'écharpe moelleuse. Tiens, il avait chaud tout d'un coup...


	2. Mon cœur battant

"Tu as vraiment bien chanté aujourd'hui Baekhyunnie!  
-Merci Hyung, marmonna faiblement Baekhyun.  
\- ça ne va pas?, demanda d'un ton inquiet Minseok. Tu es bien silencieux tout d'un coup."

Baekhyun eut un rire un peu forcé:

"C'est si étrange que ça dès que je ne parle pas? Ma voix te manque?"

Minseok posa une main douce sur le front du chanteur.

"Un peu. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris froid."

Baekhyun n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que c'était son visage radieux et non le froid qui le rendait silencieux. Son cœur battant faisait bien assez de bruit comme cela.


	3. Les vieux amants

Jongdae se blottit plus fermement contre son mari. Celui-ci s'était endormi sur le canapé, épuisé par les célébrations de la journée. A côté du petit sapin décoré se trouvaient des emballages de cadeaux déchirés, ouverts avec enthousiasme par leurs petits-enfants. Jongdae esquissa un sourire amusé en se rappelant le visage excité de Junmyeon malgré la douleur de son dos qui ne le quittait plus. Celui-ci adorait Noël. D'ailleurs, c'était à Noël qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, songea Jongdae en regardant le visage paisible de son mari.

"Réveille-toi, vieille canaille. Je veux avoir le plus de souvenirs possibles de notre dernier Noël ensemble."


	4. Wishlist

Sehun s'essuya les yeux, des crampes à l'estomac d'avoir trop rit.

"Arrête Hyung! C'est trop embarrassant!"

Junmyeon, vêtu d'une courte robe rouge assortie à un bonnet de Père Noël continua de se trémousser sur la musique pop sortant des enceintes.

"All I want for Christmas is you!" chantait-il, à l'unison avec Mariah Carey.  
"Alors c'est ça, ta technique de séduction? demanda Sehun en se redressant.  
-Et bien, je suis plutôt irrésistible, plaisanta un peu nerveusement Junmyeon. ça t'a plu?"

Sehun le serra dans ses bras, le coeur trop gros d'affection devant les joues rouges de son ami.

"Bien sur, idiot."


	5. Toi et Moi

"Toi et moi, c'est pour toujours?" demanda doucement Tao, allongée sur les longues jambes de Sehuna. La jeune fille baissa les yeux d'un air renfrogné.

"Arrête avec tes questions idiotes." dit-elle sèchement.

Tao tendit un doigt pour l'enfoncer dans la joue de Sehuna.

"Tu rougis.  
-C'est parce que tu poses des questions idiotes!  
-Ce n'est pas si idiot que ça!"

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu alors que Tao croisait les bras avec dépit. Sehuna soupira et se pencha, ses longs cheveux roses caressant la joue de sa copine.

"Bien sur que toi et moi c'est pour toujours."


	6. Je t'attends

Kyungsoo patientait depuis déjà une trentaine de minutes devant le centre commercial où son meilleur ami lui avait donné rendez-vous.  
"Ce crétin de Chanyeol... Il a interêt à se dépécher", marmonna t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à la ronde. Il s'était mis à neiger et les magasins étaient trop bondés pour qu'il puisse s'y abriter. Il plissa les yeux vers la longue allée noire de monde en espérant vainement voir la silhouette de Chanyeol mais son ami était bel et bien en retard.  
Kyungsoo redressa son écharpe et se prépara pour de longues minutes d'attente dans le froid glacial.


	7. Christmas Day

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer!"

Yixing regarda son fiancé qui trépignait sur le péron de la maison puis s'appuya sur la porte avec découragement. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour accepter de passer un Noël entier avec des inconnus et surtout avec les parents de Luhan qui n'étaient même pas au courant de leurs fiançailles? Ils allaient surement le détester, le jeter dehors, le...  
Un coup d'oeil vers le visage radieux de son copain coupa court à ses pensées. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour demander avec enthousiasme :

"Prêt?"

Yixing poussa un gros soupir et serra la main de Luhan. 

"Prêt."


	8. CEO Zhang Yixing

Yixing leva brusquement la tête en entendant toquer à la porte de son bureau et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire d'une voix autoritaire :  
"Entrez."  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux teints en blonds.  
Yixing eut un mouvement de surprise et demanda, curieux :

"Pourquoi tu es venu? Je suis en vacances dans moins d'une heure."

Baekhyun sourit malicieusement.

"Monsieur le directeur, j'ai été un très mauvais garçon" susurra t-il dans l'oreille du CEO. Yixing eut un sourire en coin et attrapa son compagnon par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Les vacances s'annonçaient vraiment bien.


	9. Silent Night

Kyungsoo s'interrompit en faisant la vaisselle car il n'entendait aucun bruit venant du salon où se trouvaient Baekhyun et Chanyeol.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil curieux vers la pièce et sourit en voyant ses deux amis dormir à poings fermés sur le canapé, blottis sous un gigantesque plaid rouge.  
Kyungsoo déposa son torchon sur la table et rentra sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé pour ne pas réveiller ses amis et se glissa sous la couverture. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Baekhyun et à son tour, ferma les yeux.


	10. All I want for Christmas is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire!  
> Le personnage de Suho est une femme transgenre dans ce drabble :)  
> Je précise aussi que c'est un couple polyamoureux, au cas où ça ne serait pas évident ^^  
> Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même ♥

Junmyeon se servit un café en baillant. Tout en le buvant, elle entendit des cris excités et vit Sehun et Zitao descendre en trombe les escaliers.

"C'est Noël! C'est Noëëël!" s'époumonait Zitao tandis que Sehun le suivait en pouffant de rire. Ils arrêtèrent leur course folle devant la cuisine et adressèrent de large sourires à leur petite amie.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement mais laissa Sehun se pencher pour l'embrasser et Zitao passer les bras autour de sa taille. Elle se blottit contre eux puis demanda :

"Bon. Et si on allait les ouvrir, ces cadeaux?"


End file.
